dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
SRD:Giants, Stone (Race)
Stone Giants Also see the stone giant creature listing. Stone giants prefer thick leather garments, dyed in shades of brown and gray to match the stone around them. Adults are about 12 feet tall and weigh about 1,500 pounds. Stone giants can live to be 800 years old. * +16 Strength, +4 Dexterity, +8 Constitution, +2 Wisdom. * giant * Large size: –1 penalty to Armor Class, –1 penalty on attack rolls, –4 penalty on Hide checks, +4 bonus on grapple checks, lifting and carrying limits double those of Medium characters. * Space/Reach: 10 feet/10 feet. * A stone giant’s base land speed is 40 feet. * Darkvision out to 60 feet. * Low-Light Vision * Racial Hit Dice: A stone giant begins with fourteen levels of giant, which provide 14d8 Hit Dice, a base attack bonus of +10, and base saving throw bonuses of Fort +9, Ref +4, and Will +4. * Racial Skills: A stone giant’s giant levels give it skill points equal to 17 × (2 + Int modifier). Its class skills are Climb, Hide, Listen, and Spot. A stone giant has a +8 racial bonus on Hide checks in rocky terrain. * Racial Feats: A stone giant’s giant levels give it five feats. * +11 natural armor bonus. * Natural Weapons: 2 slams (1d4). * Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A stone giant is automatically proficient with all simple and martial weapons, light and medium armor, and shields. * Rock Throwing (Ex): Adult stone giants are accomplished rock throwers and receive a +1 racial bonus on attack rolls when throwing rocks. A stone giant of at least Large size can hurl rocks weighing 40 to 50 pounds each (Small objects, 2d8) up to five range increments. The range increment is 180 feet for a stone giant’s thrown rocks. It uses both hands when throwing a rock. A Huge stone giant can hurl rocks of 60 to 80 pounds (Medium objects, 3d8). * Rock Catching (Ex): A stone giant of at least Large size can catch Small, Medium, or Large rocks (or projectiles of similar shape). Once per round, a stone giant that would normally be hit by a rock can make a Reflex save to catch it as a free action. The DC is 15 for a Small rock, 20 for a Medium one, and 25 for a Large one. (If the projectile provides a magical bonus on attack rolls, the DC increases by that amount.) A stone giant gains a +4 racial bonus on its Reflex save when attempting to catch a thrown rock. The stone giant must be ready for and aware of the attack in order to make a rock catching attempt. * Spell-Like Abilities: Some stone giants develop special abilities related to their environment. These giant elders have Charisma scores of at least 15 and spell-like abilities: 1/day—''stone shape, ''stone tell, and either transmute rock to mud or transmute mud to rock. Caster level 10th; save DC 10 + stone giant elder’s Cha modifier + spell level. * Automatic Language: Giant. Bonus Languages: Common, Draconic, Elven, Goblin, Orc. * Favored Class: Barbarian. * Level Adjustment: +4 (elder +6).